The Truth
by Schni10
Summary: What happens when a fortune teller tells Suze that it's a perfect time to tell secrets,and with David, CeeCee, and Gina along too! Will she tell them? Rated T just in case!


Hey guys! So, this was a project I had to do for English class. I had to write an extra chapter of the book of my choice and since I was re-reading the Mediator Series (for the billionth time) and love the books, I figured, why not? So this is about CeeCee, David, and Gina learning the whole truth about Suze's "gift."

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters belong to Meg Cabot!

* * *

"No, David. I am not going in there."

"Aw, c'mon Suze, you promised!"

It was a couple days after David's birthday and Jesse and I had promised to take him to the carnival and go on anything he wanted as a present. Right now, I kind of wish we didn't say _anything _he wanted_._

We were standing outside a fortune teller's tent. I really didn't like fortune tellers. Most of them are old phonies who claimed to be connected to the spirit world. It kind of annoyed those of us who actually deal with these spirits everyday. Or maybe that was just me. I did meet one who was genuine once, though, and she told more than I wanted her to.

So, I guess I was a little nervous now that I had David, Gina, and CeeCee (Gina, who had flown in for a surprise visit, and CeeCee who we met there) with me. Even though all of them had a small idea of what I dealt with, I wasn't ready to tell them the whole truth yet.

"I am not going in there," I say again. I look over to Jesse for help, only to find him chuckling. I pout at him. He smiles his smile, the one that still makes my heart melt.

"Come on, _querida. _What's the worst that could happen?" he says, wrapping an olive-toned arm around my shoulders. Caving, I sigh.

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it."

"Yes!" David exclaims in triumph.

As we walked to get in line, I subconsciously look over to Gina. Her smile was all knowing; she knew why I was nervous.

"Afraid this one will reveal more of your secrets, Simon?" she says. Gina was with me back in New York when I saw Madam Zara (the genuine fortune teller). That's how she knew I was a mediator, which was what Madam Zara had told me, along with that I would only fall in love once, but it would last for eternity. That love, I new after everything we had been through, was Jesse.

I grew more, and more nervous as the line in front of us shortened. Finally, it was our turn. Right when we walked into the tent, I stiffened. Jesse, I felt, did too. There was ghost inside. Not a violent one or anything–at least, I didn't think. You could never really tell.

Now, I usually don't freak out over ghosts, or anything, but this one was odd. She was talking to the fortune teller, as if she could hear her. Then she points to me and the fortune teller smiles. Hey, wait a minute...

"Susannah Simon. I've been looking forward to meeting you," she says happily.

Woah! Creepy much?

Everyone looked at me. I shrugged.

"Please, sit."

With a quick, puzzled glance at Jesse, I sit in the chair.

"I am Madam Daphne. I've heard so much about you."

'_What! From who?' _I thought.

"From the many spirits I meet, of course," she say, like reading my mind.

I must have had a really weird look on my face because the ghost girl started giggling. I glared at her.

"Ah, yes, I should introduce you. This is Amelia, my spirit guide." She gestures to the ghost girl.

"Hi," she says. Hmm, a spirit guide. I'd read about that in a book once.

"Hello," I say back. Then I realized that it might have look weird to my friends (besides Jesse, since he could see her too) that I was talking to someone who wasn't there. I glanced over to them. They didn't seem bothered. I guess they must have put it together that it was a ghost.

"Now, Susannah-"

"Call me Suze," I say. She smiles.

"Suze, then. What kind of reading would you like? I'm assuming not a love reading." She smiles Jesse. I smile too.

"No. Just something general, I guess."

"Your horoscope, then?" I nod. She takes out some sort of chart. She asks what my sign is (Taurus). After a few moments of silence and consultation with Amelia, she says something about my lucky number, or something.

Then she says, with a glint of amusement in her eyes, "It's perfect time to tell secrets." I involuntarily look over to my friend again. They were smiling. They new that this meant I would probably tell them everything. I groan.

"Don't worry, Suze. They'll believe you." The she says some more about what my lucky color is and what food I should avoid. When I was done, she read everyone else's.

When we were all done, we said thanks and left the tent. We went on a few more rides, then headed over to the beach. We set up an umbrella and towels, got the cokes out of the cooler and sat down to relax. Well, at least, Jesse and I did. Everyone else looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

CeeCee rolls her eyes at me. "You couldn't possibly think that we'd let you go? You _are_ going to tell us the truth."

David and Gina nod.

I sigh. "I'm sorry guys. I told you I'd tell you someday, but not today. Today's not a–"

"Today is a perfect day. Madam Daphne said so."

"Oh, come on you guys. She was probably just an old phony." I said, even though I knew she was real.

"Oh, bull, Simon," Gina says. "You were talking to a ghost, and she said something about a spirit guide. I think she's pretty real if she was getting help from beyond."

I rolled my eyes. "Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't belie–"

"She also said we would believe you."

I sigh, again (I've been doing a lot of that today, it seems). I turn, once again, to Jesse for support, and, once again, I found him chuckling. Chuckling!

"Oh, so everything in my life is amusing to you, is it?" I growl. Then, once again,he smiles his smile.

"I think we should tell them, _querida,_" flaunting his Spanish vocabulary again by calling me his name for me.

"Wait, _we_? You were in on it, too? I should've just asked you in the first place!" CeeCee says, throwing her hands up.

"Please, Suze?" David begs. I'm pretty sure David had it all figured out already. He was like that. When I first came to Carmel, he had talked about why the tail of the airplane had kicked up as we landed, and wind velocity, which was when I decided that he would be useful to have around, homework-wise, even if he was three grades behind me.

He had his puppy-dog eyes–I couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh fine! But you guys better tell anyone, or I'll be helping you cross over next."

They all grin triumphantly.

And so, I told them (with help from Jesse).

I told them about I could see ghosts since the age of two, and, at the age of six, was mentored in the ways of the mediator by my dad, who had died of a heart attack. I told them about the basics of a mediator. You could see, hear, touch, and smell all ghosts, which meant, of course, they could touch you too (which was were I got many of my inexplicable bruises and broken bones).

I told them that when I first moved to Carmel, I had met Jesse(a.k.a. Hector de Silva). He was in ghost form, tied to my bedroom, but I met him, and fell in love with him. He was tragically murdered by his cousin-slash-fiancé's boyfriend on the way to the wedding.

I met Father Dominic, the principal of our school, who was also a mediator (that part shocked them). I had also met Heather, a ghost who had tried to kill her boyfriend. Naturally, I had to get rid of her which eventually led to an exorcism and Jake and David rescuing me from underneath the church breezeway, which had collapsed. I tried to water down the gruesome parts for Dave, but I could tell he had filled them in anyway.

I told them about Tad Beaumont, and his dad (who thought he was a vampire), and his uncle Marcus, who had tried to kill me since I figured out that he was a ruthless business man who murdered everyone who got in his way. I had caused a fire in his mansion to get away. He was now going cross country, running from the ghosts of the people he killed, though he couldn't get away.

I told them about the R.L.S. Angels (they were far from angels) who were murdered by Michael Meducci because they were at the party where his sister had almost drowned and was in a coma. I found out and he had tried to kill me, too. I called the Angels, but got caught up in their rage and ended up in the hospital.

I told them that I had met Jack, and Paul Slater while I was working during the summer and found out that Jack was a mediator, and Paul was a spawn of Satan. Andy, my stepdad, had started to build a Jacuzzi in the backyard. I was rudely awakened one night by Jesse's dead fiancé, Maria, who told me to stop digging in the back yard. It turns out that they had buried Jesse's body, and didn't want it found. Maria had then gone to Jack, and had him exorcise Jesse's ghost. I, not wanting to loose Jesse, had Father Dominic exorcize me and went after him. I brought his ghost back from the Shadowland(the other side) and exorcized Maria and her husband-slash-Jesse's murderer instead. After which, Jesse had kissed me and thanked me.

I told them that my brother Jake, had brought home a friend, who happened to be haunted by his dead brother. Paul had started to come to our school and had told me that I wasn't a mediator at all; I was a shifter. He had also started hitting on me. Around this time, Brad had the smart idea to have a party while Mom and Andy were gone, to break in the new Jacuzzi. Paul had come and gotten in a fight with Jesse, which looked ridiculous to the partygoers who couldn't see Jesse. When they went into the Jacuzzi, I had to (grudgingly) save Paul, so I shifted us to the Shadowland, using my nifty new Shifter powers. After this, CeeCee had guessed that Jesse was a ghost and Jesse had admitted his love for me.

Then, I told them that I discovered that us shifters could travel through time and stop someone from dying. Paul had gone back to save Jesse so we couldn't meet. I had followed to stop him, but when I saw Jesse, I decided to give him his life back. I had succeeded, but not in the way I expected. I had bought Jesse back to life in our time, thus he was with us today.

When I was finished, CeeCee, Gina, and David were silent. Jesse and I went back to the carnival to let it sink in. We went to the Ferris Wheel and rode to the top.

I was reflecting on the story I just told as we rode up, when Jesse said, "Thank You, again."

I looked at him.

"Why do you say that now?" I ask.

"Well, you went through so much to bring me back, I feel like I didn't say it enough."

I smiled, shook my head, and pulled him in for a kiss, right when we got to the top.

* * *

So, what'd you think? This was originally going to be a one shot, but now I'm thinking that if enough people want, I'll have at least another chapter. **Please review if you like it or want another chapter! **


End file.
